sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Herman Kozik
Herman Kozik was a member of the Tacoma and later Charming chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Biography Early life Before his life as a street biker, Herman Kozik was a junkie, who eventually defeated his addiction and became a U.S. Marine after joining the Marines. Eventually, Kozik was discharged and joined the Tacoma chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club and became Sergeant-at-Arms. In Polish, the word kozik means "small, pointy knife." It is revealed he had a brother named Lee. Season 2 Kozik first appeared in the Season 2 episode "The Culling" where he provided extra muscle when the Charming clubhouse was on lockdown and was also selected as one of the Sons of Anarchy's "ten best" to take part in the arranged unarmed battle with LOAN. It was shown he instantly had conflict with Tig. Interestingly both held the rank of Sgt-At-Arms for their respective chapters. Season 3 He appears again in the Season 3 premiere at Half-Sack's wake, where he tells Clay and Bobby he wants to return to the Charming chapter. When Kozik shows up at SAMCRO with transfer papers, Tig vetos the vote due to lack of trust. Kozik decides to stick around to earn Tig's trust. He and Piney lure the Mayans' heroin shipment into SAMCRO's hands after flattening the van's tire. Later, he and Tig sneak into St. Thomas to silence the Calaveras member from the drive-by as part of SAMCRO's new deal with the Mayans. Kozik is revealed to have a contentious relationship with Tig and, in Episode 3.8, Tig states that the contention involves a female from both of their pasts. When Tara Knowles and Margaret Murphy are taken hostage, Kozik proves to be useful. When Salazar demands that the club kill Marcus Alvarez, Kozik is the one who convinces Alvarez to play along to help buy time so SAMCRO can find a way to get the women back. Following Tara's rescue, Tig once again votes against Kozik's transfer. The "woman" from both of their pasts is revealed to be a female dog named Missy. He was present at the execution of June Stahl. Season 4 Kozik appears with the club waiting outside Stockton Prison for the members to be released. He hugs Tig upon his release. Tig finds out that Kozik patched into SAMCRO after he was sent to Stockton, a fact Tig cheerfully accepts upon being released. Kozik loses a shipment of guns shortly afterwards to local kids who sell them to two of Vivica's sons but are caught later and after a beating by Kozik and the rest of SAMCRO they confess and the stolen goods are retrieved. In episode "Call of Duty", Kozik arrives and tells Clay and the other Sons that all the Irish are coming to town for the face-to-face with Romeo and Luis, and to collect their special ordnance. Romeo and Luis show Jax and Clay two bodies of bloodied men, saying they're the ones who attacked Tara. Jax reminds them there's a third man. They say they're on it, but Jax wants to be there to finish the third. The club meets. Jax tells them he'll deal with the Lobos Sonora on his own since it's about Tara, not the club. But the club is having none of it, they all offer to help, even Kozik. The Sons and the Galindo Cartel charge a Lobo encampment along with Luis and his guys. After one Mexican is killed immediately, Romeo interrogates one and shoots him when he doesn't answer. Another says the rest of the guys are in the woods, but Romeo kills him anyway. The Sons and Galindos head for the other camps in the woods. All of them, however came across a field of land mines, planted there by the camping Lobos. One member of the Galindos is blown up. While trying to navigate around, Kozik accidentally stepped on one of the mines and before he himself is blown up, his last words were "You gotta be shittin' me!". Chibs and Jax then use the IRA's RPGs to kill most of the Lobos, avenging Kozik. Back at the club, Clay tells them to give Kozik's cut to his brother Lee while his MC kutte was later sent back to the Tacoma chapter. Chibs mentions that Kozik was planning on returning back to the Tacoma chapter at the time of his death. Juice, on whom Kozik's hand landed after his death, is notably upset after he hears that Kozik had family. After Kozik's death, SAMCRO members do shots at the bar in Kozik's honor. With the assistance of the Galindo Cartel and the Mayans Oakland, SAMCRO ambush and kill many of the Lobos and effectively remove their California base of operations. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters